camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Missing Hat Quest
Number of Questers-4 #June Chase-daughter of Sobek(leader)-JaguarStar190 #Comet Moray-son of Wadjet-User:Jacob.radon24 #Monica Flemmings-daughter of Ra-User:Watergirl 19 # Helena Lang-Daughter of Anubis-User:Daughter of Lupa Overview of quest- The group will go from camp to Phoinex, Arizona, where they will encounter a crocodile, who will draw out a picture of the river snake river, found on the border of Idaho and Oregon. There they will meet a group of Hieracosphinxs, who attacks them and the group will then kill them. They will then encounter Anuket, who will tell them that the one who took Sobek's hat is in Seattle, and that they must hurry. they get to Vancouver Washington, and encounter some El Naddaha, who try to lure them into the water, and are only saved by (person to be determined), who snaps out of the spell and tries to save the others. (person to be determined) succeeds. The group travels safely to Seattle, and encounter the group of fallen Devourers, who have three people and a seropard and a couple griffins. The two groups begin to fight and the Camp Pyramid group wins and take back sobeks hat. they go back to camp and place it in the temple, and the next day it disapeers. JaguarStar190 (talk) 03:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You need 2 more questorI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I am going to pick the questors after I know whether it is approved or not. -JaguarStar190 (talk) 20:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. it is Approve.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED!!! ---- June walks up and sits down, waiting for the other questors. JaguarStar190 (talk) 01:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel runs up to her in a camo skirt and olive green shirt. "Ready to go yet?" She asks. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 02:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica strolls calmy up. "Is everyone here yet?" she asks. Watergirl 19 (talk) 02:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet rushes to them wearing his blue jeans and a t-shirt saying "Britain will rule the world". "Sorry about being late, I didn't know we were meeting here" he says while taking in deep breaths. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June says, "It's fine, the good thing is that your here now and we don't have to wait any longer. I've talked to Cleo and I've gotten her aproval to leave." JaguarStar190 (talk) 03:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet says, "Okay, so where to first?" (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "The Missouri River, in Topeka Kansas." June says. JaguarStar190 (talk) 00:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why? The best option would be to start tracking down the thief." angel remarks. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 01:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- We are tracking down the thief by going to Topeka.JaguarStar190 (talk) 02:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet nods "So are we going there by boat, land or plane? Becuase I would prefer boat." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "I personally don't care." June replies "anyone else have a preference?" JaguarStar190 (talk) 04:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica, who has been out of the conversation for most of the time, perks up and says, "I can easily get us a boat. Do you want mortal one, or an Egyptian sunboat? Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet's eyes brighten. "That Egyptian sun boat sounds interesting, could we try that?". (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "Ok" Monica says. "I need everyone to stand back." Watergirl 19 (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet takes a few steps back with the others "This will be brilliant!" Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica closes her eyes and concentrates. The others can see a piece of the sun break off and come towards them, then going to to the river on the border. Monica opens her eyes and smiles. "Our ride is here." she announces Watergirl 19 (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet does a front flip in excitement. "Wow, when you mean sun boat you really mean Sun Boat!" Comet jumps onto the boat as the others choose to walk onto it. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Topeka, here we come!" June says in excitement. JaguarStar190 (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's rock this world, well boat!" Comet climbs up the ship mast to the crows nest, then yells "Tally Ho!" Looks down at everyone. "Guess what I am!" Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel walks calmly up to June and asks without anyone else hearing it, "Is it just me, or is this guy going nuts?" AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet grabs a mast, dose a few flips on it and lands with a bow having grown his black sacles which make him look like a shadow with clothes and shoes. "I'm already crazy." Shows Angel his fangs and hisses at her, then walks to the steering wheel clamly and stares out to the river. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel turns into a falcon, then dives after Comet and starts pecking him. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 02:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet hissed "Hay I thaught we were suposed to be working togeather?" Comet trys bating her away. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel turns back into a human. "What, we're not allowed to have fun?" she teases. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 23:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet takes a few deep breaths and trys to calm down, all he can say though is... "Not funny." Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel shrugs and walks away. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 00:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- June tries not to notice. "Ok, let's get going. Anyone know how to sail a boat?"JaguarStar190 (talk) 19:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I do", Monica replies, then moves to the wheel. "Let's go!"Watergirl 19 (talk) 03:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet dose the peace sighn with his two fingers. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) A FEW HOURS LATER....(a.k.a. 9:00) June yawns. "time for bed. Monica, find some nice hidden place where we can camp."Watergirl 19 (talk) 03:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet climbs down from the crows nest and drags himself to a Hammock where he collapses into it and falls to sleep. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica lands the boat very nicely in a little meadow, then crashes on another hammock, hand on blade. Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel finds a nice little alcove to sleep in. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 16:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Angel, Cleo want you back to camp, and i will take your place.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- THE NEXT MORNING... June wakes up first and streches "Good morning world" JaguarStar19 (talk) 23:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Hello you there, sleepy head. **joking**23:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC)I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) ---- "Good morning Helena. If you don't mind, I'm going to start cooking breakfast. Is pancakes ok? JaguarStar19 (talk) 23:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure, Pancake. I love Pancake, June, do you want to see your mummy? **jokingI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No thank you, I saw her last week in the hospital. She would flip if she knew that I was out in the wilderness with a only 3 other teenagers." June walks to the stove and turns it on, still holding her dagger. JaguarStar19 (talk) 23:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena:I mean mummies, like a dead person. Well,, Some people don't like me at allI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "still no thank you." June replies. JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Ok, Just joking. you must have a cool mom.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "thank you." June says.JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Your welcoe, you know i'm new to camp and there is other new campers?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I do. I met your sister Vanessa before we left." JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Helena: There is also Savannah Daughter of Ma'at and Isabell the daughter of Isis.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica wakes up and comes over. " also, there's max and Alexis. Helena: DO you know Lana and Kayla?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet rolls over while asleep and falls out of his hammock. "Where am I, who are you?" Comet shouts still half asleep. Then he realizes where he is and who everyone is. "Oh, sorry about that everybody." Rubs the back of his head and smiles aith his eyes half closed. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena: Hello Comet. You seem up sleepy. **Joking**I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, but who are you and ow do you know my name?" Comet starts reaching for his bow and arrows. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena: I'm Helena Lang the Daughter of Anubis and One of Mummy girl and twins of Vanessa.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ok i'm square with that, but what are you doing on this quest?" (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena:I'm here to take a place for Angel. Cleo want her back to cabin. June seem ok with me hereI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet smiles "Great, and I smell pancakes." Comet then follows his nose to where the pancakes are being cooked. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) Helena: How about a Choclatte Chip Pancake?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet smiles. "Sure." Holds out his plate. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena: **give choclatte chip pancake to Comet**I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet bows then sits down crossleged and dives into his pancakes. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena:Well, there is lot love around and brokenheart.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- June runs over, oblivious to the conversation. "Hey, leave some to me!" June sits down and starts eating. JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: **Give June a Choclatte Chip Pancake**, Well, Ryan is with Kayla, Sam is with Lana. Isabell have a crush on DJ.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And don't forget, Comet is with Ellie Harding." June says. JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Yes, we wont forget about that, and Lana win Sam back, because Sam love her, and DJ Dont like Isabell that. Yes, did you hear about Sam having a prophecy about love triangle?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I did." June turns to comet. "So, how's it going with Ellie?" JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet smiles and closes his eyes. "She's gorgeous, smart and tough. But we only went on one official date, and that ended with me spitting my hot chocolate in her face". Comet's smile falls. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) Helena: for Honest, I'm glad to be here. it just like having a friend .I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet opens his eyes and smiles weakly. "Good for you." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helena: Some people think i'm weird. **Drinking Choclatte milk** so this Fallen devourer is group of people who try to bring gods and goddess down.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yep." June responds. " Oh, and comet, here's a note from Ellie. She gave it to me to give to you." June stands up. "Anyone want some Sahlab? JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Sure, i want someI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet reads the note and smiles. "Great." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June takes a pot and pours milk and vanilla in it. She then puts it on the stove and starts to sti, adding cinnamon and coconut as necessary. JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena:Your Dad must not be happy someone steal his hat away from him.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yea, he's most definitely not happy. He's got all his crocodiles spread out, looking for it. If we don't find it, he's probably not going to be very happy with me. JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: I dont blame on him, if someone steal something from my dad, he wont be happy eitherI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- June looks over at the salab. "It's done!" June runs to get some cups. JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica comes running through the bush. "Seropad coming. We got to leave." Watergirl 19 (talk) 00:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet swallows his last pancake and says "I'll get my bow and arrows." He runs off to get his compound bow and arrows. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "Ok. Start whatever you need to start." june starts throwing equitment onto the boat. JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet climbs up to the crows nest and readys his bow and arrows. "Bring it on Seropad." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June yells up at him, "Only fire if it tries to climb on to the ship" JaguarStar19 (talk) 01:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- the boat lifts off and flies away. LOCATION: PHOENIX DATE:3 DAYS UNTIL DEADLINE ' ' ---- The boat lands and Monica sighs. "That was exhausting." Watergirl 19 (talk) 01:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet climbs down and says "And I didn't get to use my bow." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "It's ok, comet." turns to June. "What's for dinner? If my guess is accurate, i'd say it was about 6:45." Watergirl 19 (talk) 01:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do we have any mince meat pie?" Comet says hopfully. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "I don't know. The people down at the dining hall packed it. Let me check." June rummages through the food bag and pulls out three slices of mince meat pie. "There you go. I wonder what else is in here?" June starts going through the bag again. JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet takes one of the slices "Thankyou." He starts eating the slice with a smile. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June pulls out a piece of chicken and starts to eat it. JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet eats the 2 other slices. "I need to thank Sam for the food. Becuase this pie is great." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "Oh, so that's who made it. give him my thanks too." ---- Comet nods. "I will for sure, after I see Ellie back to the camp." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June gaspes, "Look!" JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet looks back and forth. "What, Where?!" (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "CROCODILE!!!" June yells and runs over to the crocodile and starts talking to it. JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet watches the crocodile with big eyes. ---- June talks to the crocodile. "Ok. Ok. Yes. Can you draw a picture for them? I don't think they are getting it. Yes, I know. No, you can not scare Comet just because he's a son of Wadjet." The crocodile draws a picture of the state of Oregon and makes an arrow pointing to a of the borders. "Our next stop is the snake river" JaguarStar19 (talk) 04:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet smiles. "I love the word snake." Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well the snake river is appropletly named. It really does look like a snake." June says JaguarStar19 (talk) 05:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: What kind snake is it?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 05:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No ,helena. The snake river is called the snake river becuase it twists and turns like a snake, just like serpent mound. " JaguarStar19 (talk) 05:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Snake river is nice name.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 05:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It is. Let's get to sleep." June goes back to the boat and closes the door to her cabin. JaguarStar19 (talk) 05:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Ok. ***Yawn**I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 05:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet smiles. "I'll take first watch, unless you three don't trust me." Smiles evily. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 07:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Trust you?, I trust you unless you betray usI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I trust you, just try not to break anything." Watergirl 19 (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet laughs. "Okay, I won't break anything or betray any of you. Go get some sleep and then i'll wake up Helena to take over in 4 hours." Comet climbs up to the crows nest and starts to keep watch. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helena: Ok then. I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "ok. I'll take third watch and fourth watch. I think we should just let June sleep. She is really stressed out and some sleep could do her good." Monica says. Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good Idea!!!" Comet yells from the crows nest Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Comet! We're trying to let June sleep, not wake her!" Monica says. Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet nods and gets back to his watch. ----